stonehearthunofficialfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Видео
Архив Youtube Некоторые особенно интересные видео с каналов разработчика на YouTube: *First Look at Stonehearth! Первое в истории видео с Stonehearth, в котором Том демонстрирует раннюю механику строительства Stonehearth *Stonehearth Developer Snapshot, Coordinated Building AI! Том демонстрирует игру, в которой теперь намного больше возможностей. *Stonehearth Dev Update: UI! Том демонстрирует пользовательский интерфейс и объясняет, как некоторые его части работают. *Introducing Stonehearth The first official Stonehearth trailer what was part of the Kickstarter Video. *Stonehearth Alpha 1 Introduction Том дает краткое введение в первый публичный релиз Stonehearth! Архив Твитча Все прямые трансляции когда-либо сделанные Radiant Entertainment в хронологическом порядке. *Animating the Mammoth Pet Том показывает процесс разбивания мамонта на части в Qubicle Constructor и добавление опорных точек для анимации в 3DS Max. Также показывает гонку Банни, Ктулху и анимацию лица. *Forging the Magma Smith Том лепит персонажа Магма-кузнеца в Qubicle Constructor. Также показывает несколько новых классов и животных. *Stonehearth: Introduction to Modding Part 1 Part 2 Тони объясняет планы моддингового сообщества и добавляет мамонта в тестовую игру. Он также дает некоторую информацию о системе ИИ и структуре программы. *Modelling the Dragon Whelp Том моделирует две разновидности питомца дракончиков в Qubicle Constructor. Краткий обзор вариаций персонажей в зависимости от класса. *Virtual Pizza Party Q&A Тони, Том и Стефани проводят FAQ. Нет геймплея, но много планов и информации. *Countdown to the End of the Kickstarter! Том делает Q&A, пока он отсчитывает последние четыре часа кикстартера. Многие модели можно увидеть в Qubicle на протяжении всего видео. *Modelling the Carpenter's Workshop Том моделирует мастерскую плотника, отвечая на вопросы, связанные с ремеслом, а также на другие темы. *Coding some UI in in HTML and JS Том демонстрирует некоторый код пользовательского интерфейса и просматривает все инструменты, которые используются, чтобы все это работало. Том также моделирует некоторых птиц ближе к концу видео. *Animating and implementing basic sleeping behavior Том начинает работать над внедрением базовых систем, которые заставляют горожан спать по ночам. *Cranking away at some icons Том разрабатывает значки, которые будут видны при создании меню и инвентаря. В этом видео нет комментариев. *Modelling the Weaver Part 1 Part 2 Том моделирует совершенно нового ремесленника: ткача, а также некоторые инструменты и машины, с которыми ткач должен будет работать. Ответы на некоторые вопросы сообщества. *Wolves and other things... Том путешествует по новым арендованным офисным помещениям Radiant Entertainment. *Wolves and other things... Том работает над множеством вещей, включая моделирование волка, демонстрацию меню крафта, редактирование некоторых иконок и ответы на вопросы сообщества. *Flash Stream! Modelling some Carpenter items. Том удивляет сообщество незапланированным потоком. Он моделирует некоторые предметы, которые изготавливает плотник, например, стулья и кровати. Также даны ответы на вопросы. *Fooood! Modelling and animation food, eating, etc. Part 1 Part 2 Том моделирует еду и объясняет, как механика еды будет работать в Stonehearth, а затем, как обычно, отвечает на некоторые вопросы сообщества. *Flash stream, Icon-palooza for the stockpile UI Том удивляет сообщество еще одним прекрасным незапланированным потоком. Значки моделей, которые будут видны в интерфейсе склада. В этом потоке нет комментариев. *Modelling and animating food related stuff. Том оживляет жителей деревни, когда они едят вкусные ягоды и, как вы уже догадались, отвечают на некоторые вопросы сообщества. *Playing Stonehearth Alpha 1! Том играет в Альфу 1, отвечая на вопросы и объясняя игровые возможности. Категория:Игровой процесс